No More Cake For You
by pinkluver93
Summary: Owen's going on a diet! WOOHOO! Or maybe..not woohoo? Rated T for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's my brand new story, "No More Cake For You". It takes place at Camp Wawanakwa, but I'm not centering the chapters around the challenges. They'll take place on the campers' free time at camp. It takes place where Ezekial and Eva are off the island already. Here we go:

It was a brand new, sunny morning and the campers were sitting at their team tables eating Chef's so-called food. Meanwhile, Owen was asking Chef for 5 plates of his food.

"What?!?!" the angry chef said. "You ain't supposed to be enjoying these meals, boy!" Owen just stood smiling.

"No, I really like this food. It's so delicious and tasty.....and delicious and-"

Chef cut him off by saying, "JUST TAKE YOUR FOOD AND SIT DOWN NOW!!!" Owen quickly ran and took a seat next to Izzy.

After he sat down, Owen was making slurping, chewing, and licking noises at his food. He devoured two of the plates in less than 3 bites it seemed. Everyone just sat there and watched him. All of a sudden, Heather got the nerve to make a comment.

"Wow, Owen, you really love that food alot." Owen stopped eating, looked up at Heather and said, "Sweet buttered corn, I sure do! Nothing means more to me than the gift of delicous meals!" With that, he continued his bear-sized feast.

"Gee, I can already tell the food gave you a gift. Look at you," she said, looking at Owen's enormous gut. "You look even fatter than usual. Hopefully you won't have a heart attack and....die!" Heather gave worried looks as she said this. Everyone around her gasped at the comment. At this point, Owen had discontinued eating and gave Heather bug-eyes.

"W-W-what do you mean? I feel fine," Owen said with a worried look.

As Owen said this, Heather was standing by Owen, with Lindsay and Beth right by her side, and said, "Well, that's what they all say. Am I right?" Lindsay and Beth nod their heads in agreement. "But, there might not be a turn-around for you."

"Mother of meat, Heather, please tell me there's a way out! I wish to not be fat anymore!!!!" Owen cried with worry. All he knew was that he sure as Hell didn't want to die, or have to be sent off the show due to a heart attack caused by his constant appetite. Then, Heather went to the confessional booth to state her plan.

"So, now everyone seems to like that big, fat, ugly ball of grease Owen. Sadly, that "thing" is my competition, and I don't want him to stand in my way of winning, so I'll just destroy him, in a way. I'll help him lose so much weight, he'll have less energy than he does now and be nothing but bones. Then he'll become useless in challenges and get voted off, and I'll be sure to win." Then she pulls out a package of bottled watters. "Every sip of all these waters will make Owen even skinnier than I am. Hello, 100 grand!" After confessing, she goes back to Owen and hands him the bottled waters.

"Ooooh, what are these?" Owen asks.

"All you have to do is drink three sips of these bottled waters everyday until they're gone. When that happens, you'll be healthy as ever! I promise!" Then she gives Owen a hug, hiding her evil smile.

"Wow, thank you, Heather! I'll remember you whenever I eat chocolate cake." Owen says with happiness. Heather just got angry.

"Oh no, you can only drink those sips of water all day. You can't put anything else into your body or else you'll just stay the fat beast you are now. Can you do it?"

Owen hated the idea, but he'd rather not eat than die or get kicked off. There was no other choice. "Okay, I can do this! YEAH!!! Goodbye, food! Hello, new Owen! WOOHOO!"

Gwen and LeShawna just sat there suspicious. They both hated and did NOT trust Heather one bit.

"Hmmmph, he's been tricked and backstabbed. I can smell it," LeShawna said to her friend, Gwen. She totally agreed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even trust her with a doll. Sucks to be Owen." After this was said, everyone started to walk outside into the Muskoka sun. Chef then walked into the confessional booth.

"Fat boy won't last one day not eating my food. He grabbed five plates of the stuff! Next time, he'll probably go for a sixth, or a hundredth!"

Wow, that must be a new low for Heather, huh? Anyway, if you guys have ideas for new chapter ideas, let me know! :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I got chapter 2 for all you reading! Oh, and thanks for the advice, Wyote, I'll be sure to make all the TDI characters (the ones that are in it) be IN character. Thank you so much for the review! Anyway, on with the story:

After breakfast, the 20 campers had time to themselves. They finally had time to explore the island's attractions while Chef was tanning in peace and Chris would relax and maybe spy on the campers. Meanwhile, Gwen and LeShawna hung out on their cabin steps, watching Owen try to workout. Watching this fail, LeShawna came up with a plan.

"Girl, we shouldn't let him fall to Heather's tricks. Something about those waters does NOT look good, especially from that skunk." Gwen definately agreed.

"Yeah, she's just trying to get him voted off. We should get her voted off instead, but how?"

"Hmmmph, good question," LeShawna replied. Just then, Bridgette walked by.

"Hey, what's up guys?" She sat down on the cabin steps right next to them. They greeted her with "heys" and hi-fives.

"We're just planning some revenge on that snake Heather. Maybe you could help us, girl."

"Well, why are you guys planning revenge on her? What did she do?"

"She gave Owen some weird water that helps chop the weight off him," Gwen started. "For some reason, I think that water might have some kind of poison that she made in it."

"That is true. She wants everyone off the island but herself! She might try to manipulate us next!" Bridgette didn't like Heather from what she was hearing.

"How unnatural! I've seen those waters before! They can make the world's fattest human being become nothing but a bag of

bones. And I'm pretty sure they're not legal in this country because thosands of people have died from them." LeShawna and Gwen gasped at this.

"Oooooh, this is a new low for that girl!" LeShawna said irritated.

"It's very true!" Bridgette stated sadly. "A friend of mine used them as a lose-weight method. Now he's 40 pounds and has 3 months to live." LeShawna and Gwen looked at her with faces of fear. After the silence, Bridgette said, "Well, we can't just sit here! We gotta get rid of those waters! Come on!"

With that, the three of them ran into Owen's cabin and took the waters. Before they could reach the door, Owen stopped them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. "I need those to lose weight or I'll die!"

"But you'll die anyway if you drink these!" Gwen said with worry.

"Look, big guy, don't listen to a thing that snake-headed Heather says," LeShawna said. "She's just trying to get you off the island like the rest of us!" Heather, for some reason, walked in.

"Oh, well if it isn't weird goth girl, boyish surfer girl, and ghetto girl. I guess that all equals up to one big mess!" The three of them just glare angrily at Heather. She ignores their glares and goes up to Owen.

"Well, I see you're still a big gorilla," Heather pointed at Owen's gut. "Just make sure you drink those waters, and all your troubles will be gone."

"You know what?" LeShawna said with an attitude. "I've had enough of YOUR trouble! You'll be off this island faster than a race horse and I'll be sure of it!" Heather just smiled evilly at her.

"Yeah, if only you didn't have that atrocious junk in your trunk, then YOU could run that fast." LeShawna was lunging at her ready to fight, but Bridgette and Gwen just held her back, saving her from a disastrous fight.

"Remember, Owen," Heather said walking out. "Those waters are the ONLY thing you put in your body, got it?"

"Got it, I think." Owen took the waters from the three helpful girls. "I'll be fine, guys. Heather's really smart and stuff. She knows what she's doing!" As Owen walked out, he was saying to himself, "I'm gonna be Mr. Super-Small Owen, yes I will."

"Wow, her manipulation is working already." Gwen said with a disappointed face. LeShawna wasn't about to give up.

"Don't worry, I got tricks up my sleeve that even Heather couldn't catch! We just gotta stop our Owen from dying! We can't gve up yet!" Bridgette definately agree to this.

"LeShawna's right! I can't stand to see another victim suffer because of those so-called waters."

"I couldn't see that either," Gwen added. "We gotta work together to help him and defeat Heather!"

"Yeah!" The three yelled as they hi-fived. After this, a confessional from Heather is shown.

"Those three losers think they can outsmart me! That's just so funny and cute! Yet, it's so sad that Owen's gullible enough to believe that those waters actually make you healthy. He'll be so skinny he won't even be able to walk! He's gone like the rest of these losers at this camp! Like I said, hello 100 grand!"

The next chapter should be up soon! If you guys have any suggestions for me, I'd love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chappie 3! What will happen today? Who will be in this chappie? Let's read for the answers:

It was two days after Bridgette, Gwen, and LeShawna attempted to take the deadly waters from Owen. Unfortunately, Owen was now a slave to Heather's tricks, making him guide the waters at all costs. He didn't believe any of his fellow campers that tried to get him to discontinue drinking the waters. Heather had told him, "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous because they want you to be miserable and fat so they'll look even better! Trust me, Owen, these waters will make you super skinny and healthy and...maybe even hotter than Justin!" Of course, Owen would love to be hotter than Justin, at least he thinks so. Meanwhile, the helpful trio was lingering around by the docks.

"Look who's gettin' backstabbed," LeShawna said as she pointed to Owen, who definately looked like he was losing weight. Suprisingly, all he's been putting in his body is the deadly intoxicated water, just like Heather told him to. Gwen looked really upset.

"I've met evil people in my past, but Heather definately takes the cake," Even Bridgette agreed with this logic.

"I never knew people were so cruel! We need to stop her tricks!"

"Uhh, that's what we've been trying to figure out the last few days!" Gwen said. "Maybe if we had more ideas, we'd have helped Owen and stopped Heather by now!"

"Okay, okay," Bridgette replied. "I'm just trying to think of ideas myself." Finally, LeShawna spoke up.

"Look girls, there's only one way we can stop this before it gets too deep into the ground. We need more people on our side!"

Just then, Chris pops up out of nowhere.

"More people for what?" He curiously asked with his handsome smile.

"To help us take down Heather," LeShawna said. "She's got a plan to take our boy Owen down and get him voted off!" As she said this, Chris noticed Owen walking by, just now noticing that he was lighter than usual.

"Dude!" He said with a surprised look. "I thought he weighed more! But wait a sec, are those the waters I used to take...oh yeah, they are!! I took them when I was like 200 pounds!" Chris chuckled a little bit. The three girls gasped.

"You used to drink those waters?" Bridgette asked with surprise.

"How aren't you dead yet? Those waters have killed thousands of people in this country!" LeShawna said. Chris wasn't at all surprised.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm one who hasn't died! Hahaha, the only way you could die from those waters is if you drink them for a LONG LONG time."

"How long?" Gwen asked.

"I just said it was LONG LONG, didn't I?" Chris said to Gwen, who got a little annoyed at the comment. "But, no worries. Owen's a big guy, so he needs that water so he'll be slimmer, and believe me, that water works like a clock!" The trio couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You actually want Owen to die?" Gwen said terrified.

"Did Heather manipulate you, too?" Bridgette said.

"Dude," LeShawna said. "You are some kind of cruel!" Chris just laughed at this and walked away.

"Well, what do you think I get paid for?" Chris said walking away. LeShawna revived her earlier idea.

"Okay," she started. "Now that I heard him say that, we need to get somew people from camp to help Owen! Ya'll with me?"

Bridgette and Gwen agreed to it.

After that, the three spread the word to other campers besides Owen, Heather, and Lindsay and Beth (who, sadly, are on Heather's side to get to the final three). They told everybody to meet them at the campfire pit at 5 P.M. Just as this time came, surprisingly, everyone showed up. LeShawna decided to lead a speech. She told them about every aspect and detail about Heather's evil plan to get the euphoric goofball off the show and she also told them about the diet waters.

"Hey," Geoff started after LeShawna's speech. "I thought there was gonna be pizza here! Where is it?"

"Yeah!! I want goat cheese and lizard feet on my half!" Izzy said, being her crazy-self as usual.

"What? I didn't say anything about pizza!" LeShawna said. "I need you guys to help me take down Heather!"

"Uhhhh, what did Heather do to us?" Duncan rudely said. "It's your problem anyway, tough it out!" LeShawna started lunging at him, saying,

"Oh, I'm about to make it your problem, honey! Just keep talking like you're tough as nails!" Meanwhile, Gwen and Bridgette were holding her back again. They were about to fight when Courtney said,

"Guys, this isn't the way problems are dealt with! Fighting isn't gonna solve anything, anyway!"

"Go sit down, princess, this isn't your business!" Courtney then started to argue with him. After a while, everyone started arguing with each other for some odd reason. The only ones not arguing were Gwen and Bridgette, who stood off to the side, many feet away from everyone. Gwen looked up at the full moon.

"No wonder everyone's so crazy tonight!" she said.

"This is great!" Bridgette said in a frustrated way. "Everyone's fighting for no reason and we're not even trying to solve the real issue going on!"

"You're right," Gwen said. "Owen's probably losing two pounds every second!" Gwen started to get angry. "That's it! We're gonna recruit some people to help us and nothing's gonna stop us!" Gwen and Bridgette walked over to the arguing clusters of people. All of a sudden, a confessional from Owen pops onto the screen.

"These waters are doing wonders for me!" Owen stated happily. "As of now, I only weigh 240 pounds! I lost like 50 pounds in two days already! WOOHOO! Heather's actually not that bad after all! She's my personal weight trainer, even though she's rough on me and hits me everytime I try to grab food!"

Coming in chappie 4, what will Gwen and Bridgette say to the crowd of arguing people? How much more weight will Owen lose? Find out next time! :D :D


End file.
